


Seeking Heat

by Severiner, Xobit



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Clothing Kink, M/M, Original Character(s), RG'verse, RGs, Real Gears, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Tiny Mechs, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: Sometimes a tiny mech just needs a bit of warmth, and sometimes a mech just wants to keep giving it...
Relationships: Burly (OC)/Thermo (OC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Arrival

Thermo heaved a sigh as he stared out the bus window as they approached Citybase. This would be his second time here, and he was marginally hopeful but not optimistic about his chances of finding a Decepticon who would want to be his master. He was also not happy that the best parts of Summer and Autumn were almost gone, it meant that he would only be able to go out when the weather was nice and the temperature warm enough, unlike last time over two years ago when it had been the summer months.

It was not too bad when they reached the hotel, so after settling in Thermo decided to go with a group wishing to do some first day exploring, at the very least he would be able to help others who had not been here before if they got lost. What he had not counted on was the bank of heavy clouds slowly moving in, threatening to block the sun.

New Autobots were still cause for excitement, if not the same feverish need as before. Burly remembered that all too well, just like he remembered how crowded Citybase had been then. Before the construction of the other cities had started. 

Now there was space and most of the utilitarian buildings had been torn down to make way for a sprawling metropolis that was a work of art. A place that still hungered for the approval and love of their gentler kin… Mostly gentler. Burly laughed to himself, leaning back against the wall as he watched the street, it was not really a secret that not all former Autobot real gears bent, and not all the former Decepticon real gears did said bending… 

Oh, no. Thermo only got a moment's warning as everything suddenly started getting darker and colder. Looking around wildly, with his optics and sensors, he knew he would not make it back to the hotel in time. There! A heat source. Thermo ran almost blindly towards it, already beginning to shiver as everything continued to get colder. A low relieved moan escaped as he curled as closely around the heat source as he could. He could not yet care, was not really even aware enough to care what it was this time.

Arms lifted and frown gracing his dermas Burly looked down upon the mech that had so rudely invaded his personal space. The frown did not last long though, in the face of the spindly shivering thing. It was getting cold out… but why in hell hadn’t the mech brought a cloak or something if he was this prone to cold glitching? 

“Hey, mech?” he didn’t touch him or push him away, just spoke low, as soothing as he could make his gravelly voice. 

Thermo squeaked but did not pull away when the heat source spoke.

“Hello, sir,” He mumbled against what he now realised was leg plating.

“I am so very sorry about this. I had not expected it to get this cold this soon. I… could you please take me back to the hotel, Sir?” He peeked up at that, a desperate pleading look in his optics.

“Of course,” Burly’s frown was back, this time one of absent worry. Perhaps he should… hm, why not. 

“But let me take you by a place first,” gathering the small mech to his chest he rose, tossed a chip on the table to pay for his fuel and left. The shop he was aiming for would be open at this hour, that at least was good. 

“What sort of place, sir?” Thermo nearly squeaked again, but did not fight as he was lifted. Mewling softly he cuddled in close to the broad warm chest plates, this mech was just so nice and warm it made him begin to purr quietly, softly.

“A tailor,” far too trusting, Burly frowned at his own thoughts and huffed as quietly as he could. This was just a service, nothing more… 

They arrived at the shop after only a few minutes' walk and Burly took his ‘burden’ right inside, telling the shop owner what would be needed. Not till then did he carefully pry the smaller mech loose and set him down so he could be measured. 

“Oh, like the humans have?” Thermo was curious.

He relaxed further than he already was when the warmth of the shop washed over him, he listened as the unnamed mech spoke with the store owner, further surprised over what they were talking about. He let himself be set down with only a little reluctance, obeying the instructions given him as he was measured. He was wondering why he had never heard of this before, it would not be perfect but would certainly help with his heat retention issues.

“Is he yours?” the tailor asked carefully, somewhat offhand as the small mech was bustled off by a pair of helpers to have fabric measured and color coordinated. 

“No, he sought me out when he was freezing,” Burly shrugged, not caring about the surprised look he was given as he handed over a debit chip to pay for the mech’s new clothing. No, this was not precisely cheap, but the poor thing needed it and his allowance for visiting citybase was not that generous.

“Just get him clothed and I’ll return him to the hotel,” that the question was fair, well, it still was annoying. The yellow collar was there for all to see and the token still attached. It had not been necessary to ask. 

Unsure what else to do Thermo stayed silent, only answering what he was asked as different types and colours of cloth were presented for him to choose between.

He ended up choosing the warmest materials that were still light enough for his small frame, and colours that matched his own, though gray instead of silver and cream instead of white. He had to wait a while before the clothes were done, but he had to say he liked the results, and loved how warm they felt.

However he was surprised and a little concerned when he asked the price and was told it had already been paid for. He did not like oweing strange mech, not like this.

“That looks warm,” Burly nodded approvingly and gestured for the small mech to walk out the shop with him. He didn’t wait to see if the other followed, either he would or he would not. He wasn’t actually responsible for him… he did not even know what his name was...

“Thank you, sir,” Thermo, smiled shyly, though he followed the larger mech out of the shop willing enough, he was not entirely sure exactly where they were and as a result how to get back from here.

Once at the hotel Thermo paused, “Thank you again, sir, for everything. I am sorry for my rudeness for not introducing myself before, I am Thermo,” he smiled a little nervously.

“Under the circumstances I cannot blame you,” Burly inclined his head, “I am Burly,” so many jokes with his name. He ignored the familiar annoyance as usual. 

“Be careful and remember to bring the clothing with you even if the day looks mild. Autumn weather is greatly unpredictable.” 

“I will be sure to remember, sir. And again thank you. I hope if we meet again it will be under better circumstances,” Thermo was nervous, but not really sure why, though he did know that a part of him did want to meet the space heater? again.

“I am sure that can be arranged,” Burly turned and trotted off, leaving that cryptic message behind. Well, not so cryptic. It was, allowance, little Thermo could find him if he really did want to meet him again. 

“...” Thermo walked back inside barely registering where he was going or who he passed, he was just not sure what to make of any of it. That last comment, what did that mean, did it mean that Burly wanted to see him again?


	2. Looking

Thermo spent the next few days, which were wet and cold, inside figuring it all out. Finally when there was a break in the weather he decided to find out for sure.

Meandering the streets with a guard, Thermo just simply looked, something he had failed to do the first time he was here. Oh, he had seen many things, many attractions but he had not properly looked at the city itself, eventually he found himself standing before the very shop Burly had taken him to.

Cutter looked up for his work and then elbowed Lurid in the side, Lurid lived up to his name with a series of curses that could take paint right off plating, he stopped abruptly though when he saw what Cutter was pointing at. 

“Sir,” Amber came at Lurid’s call, looking at them for a second and then out the glass door.

“Well… hm,” the tailor was surprised too, but he went and opened the door anyway, “can I help you?” 

“I… Um. I was wondering what you could tell me about Burly, and where I might find him, he is the mech who brought me here a few days ago, sir,” Thermo, stepped inside as was offered, looking around nervously, even though he knew the guard was just outside.

“Burly? Why haven’t you just looked him up on the network?” Amber flickered his optics in surprise. It was not precisely hard to find a mech in Citybase, or the other cities. It was on purpose of course. 

“Oh, I am not really sure how to use it… and I was hoping to learn more about him before… well, finding him…” It was not really what he wanted to say, not really what he wanted to do. He just was not really that proactive, but he was also certain that Burly would not come looking for him. He wanted to meet the mech again and….

“Ah, well, I do not personally know him much, usually Drask drags him in here when he needs help choosing something,” which, in Amber's opinion was good, Drask had the color sensitivity of a mad parrot. 

“Oh, well thank you anyway, sir,” He supposed he would have to look him up on the network then.

“I suppose I should go and leave you to your work,” He turned and left, still uncertain but now he had something he could do, some way to possibly find Burly. He simply hoped the mech wanted him to find him.

Amber looked after the mech, dimly noting that the clothing fit well, and shook his head. Well, why not, Burly had done him a favor, it could just be that… 

Walking back Thermo asked his guard about the network and how it worked, all the while hoping this would be worth it. The network was actually rather easy to figure out and soon he had enough information to find Burly. Though he was torn between going to his workplace or just calling him.

Burly didn’t spend a huge amount of time thinking about the little real gear, but he did not forget him either. There had been something really nice about having the small thing cuddle up to him, once he had stopped shivering like mad. 

It was late that afternoon, early evening actually, when he decided it would be best to try and call Burly on the comm. Going to his place of work could inconvenience him and he really did want to make a good impression.

Calming himself Thermo entered the code and let it ring.

“Yeah?'' Slapping the on button on his console Burly didn’t turn around to see the screen, instead keeping his concentration, mostly, on the circuit board he was repairing. It was just for his energon dispenser, but he still would like it done this day and not in a few days. 

“Um, I am sorry, did I call at a bad time, sir?” Thermo asked a little nervously, he was not this bold, he really did not want to have to take the lead and calling Burly felt just like that.

“Huh, what? oh,” carefully putting away solder and heating iron Burly turned to the screen. 

“Hello, Thermo, no, it’s not a bad time,” he quirked a smile and shook his helmet slightly, “`is how I usually take calls. What can I do for you?”

Thermos relaxed at that, so Burly was not upset that he had called him, that was good to know. But now he actually had to say why he had called.

“I was wondering, sir, if… Would you like…” Thermo whined, biting his lower lip, but forced himself to ask. “Would you like to meet up with me sometime, sir?”

“Yes, I think I would,” brave enough to follow through with his challenge, yet showing enough nerves to prove he wasn’t… how was it put? Cocksure? Yes, that. So far he liked what he saw, Burly could admit that much. So what if he wasn’t really looking, he wasn’t really not looking either. 

“How about the cafe where you… ran into me,” in a manner of speaking. 

“Sure, what time would suit you, sir?” Thermo relaxed further, happy that his offer had been accepted. He was relaxed enough to actually give a proper smile, rather than the nervous ones he usually gave.

“Hmm, noon would be good, I have work tomorrow but I can take off a couple of hours for lunch refueling, would that suit you?” Burly smiled back, though more measured. He was going to do this… hm, well, why not. It was bound to happen at some point and this little mech certainly was cute. And no one said it would work out. 

“Yes, sir, it would. I would have to bring a guard with me though,” Thermo knew he would have to anyway, it was the rules, so he was not going to apologize for that. Just as he was not going to apologize for any inconvenience this might be, Burly had accepted his offer and he had accepted the time Burly had suggested.

“Of course,” as if he would have it any other way. Burly, everyone, knew what happened to those that broke the law when it came to the former Autobot real gears. Even a small innocent one… He did not desire prison time, not even for a small cutie. 

“Have a good night and see you tomorrow then,” he smiled before cutting off the transmission. 

“Have a good recharge, sir,” Thermo muttered to the dark screen.


	3. Chapter 3

The next orn Thermo was up early, he made sure to have a good but not large breakfast cube, arranged for a guard to meet him in the foyer at about half past eleven. The rest of the time was spent worrying over little details, cleaning himself, polishing and waxing his plating even though he was going to be wearing the clothing.

Eventually it was time, Thermo was a bundle of nerves when he greeted his guard, but managed to make himself go outside to the cafe. He did not want to be rude and turn up late!

Burly waited patiently at the cafe until his ‘date’ showed up. As was the custom he ignored the guard and smiled at the small mech. 

“Hello, Thermo, I asked for an inside table today,” he glanced up at the flimsy clouds. Not enough to take the light away but enough to lower the temperature significantly. With a sweep of his hand he invited both mechs inside. 

“Hello, sir,” Thermo returned the smile and also looked up at the sky.

“Thank you for your consideration, sir,” He knew that Burly had requested an inside table for his comfort. He easily followed the larger mech inside, almost purring in satisfaction at how nice and warm it was in here, warm enough for him to take off his clothes, which he draped carefully over the seat that was obviously intended for him, given that Burly was standing behind the only other one on the table and it was one for a mech of his size.

For the first time Burly looked directly at the guard, gesturing respectfully to a table a little ways away. 

“You can order anything you like,” it was all he said and all that needed to be said. The guard would be near to protect Thermo and yet far enough away to give them privacy. Some, for the sake of their nervous date, let the guard share their table for the first few dates. He did not think that Thermo needed that… Settling in his own chair he smiled easily at the little mech across from him. 

“The same goes for you,” he tapped the top of one of the menus, sliding it closer to his date’s side of the table, “they have good energon and better candy here.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Thermo smiled back, calming down at how easy and normal this felt.

He was silent for a few minutes as he browsed the menu, uncertain what to say and he did want to try the energon here.

“Do you need help choosing? I know some of the names are a bit… fanciful,” it was part of what he liked about the place but for a newcomer it could be disorienting. Burly knew that, and especially for former Autobots who did not have this sort of selection at home at all!

“I would appreciate that, sir. Um… do they have a platter that just has blue, green and near ultraviolet? I know those are the flavours I like the best, sir,” Thermo set the menu down, it was not really helpful to him anyway. Instead he turned his attention to his, well his date. That thought made his spark jump a little.

“Of course,” Burly felt a certain satisfaction at the easy giving in and huffed at himself. He knew very well that he responded to subservience in most of its forms, still this was ridiculously easy. the mech wouldn’t know enough to do anything but give in to his greater knowledge. 

Waving over the server he asked for a sample platter in the requested colors, an additional box of sample candy and two dark red cubes for himself. Different blends if same shade. 

“There, now, how about you tell me a little of yourself?” it seemed a good enough place to start. Subtle enough to let the mech go in any direction he might want.

“Thank you, sir,” Thermo watched as Burly placed their orders then listened as he turned back to him.

“I don’t really know what to tell. I know I am interested in chemistry, particularly how materials react when heated, but I don’t have much experience as I have not been allowed into the labs. I have also been here before, in citybase I mean. But that did not turn out so well…” Thermo trailed off shoulders slumping as he recalled how he had been rejected every single time, mostly because he was too clingy but not as touchy feely as mobile phones.

“The problem with heat retention I gather?” Burly knew how many of his kin took to being clung to by strangers. Ah well, maybe his luck. He’d like someone dependent on him, someone not afraid to be dependent. 

“Why haven’t you been allowed an education if the subject was of interest? Your lack of armor?” he could see where some might see that as a problem, but it could be worked around easily and interest in a subject went a long way to make someone good at their job!

“Yes, sir, to both. Also I am so small, most of the equipment they have would be too large for me to use or too heavy,” Thermo looked down, it was a little painful for him to speak of, almost every quality he had was bad in one way or another, but he did not want to be different, he liked how he was, well most of it anyway.

“That is a ridiculous excuse, don’t your kin employ researcher teams?” Burly was disgusted all over again. Oh how many limits the Autobot real gears had put on themselves! He should be more charitable, all things considered, but given all the stories of woe he had heard by now… At least Thermo didn’t wax eloquently on it. Another plus in the small mech’s favor.

“Anyway, it is not something that would stand in your way here, others should have told you that.” 

Thermo whined, was Burly annoyed at him or at the situation? But he dutifully listened to what else Burly had to say.

“I-I know that, sir. I don’t have the money or… I don’t want to live by myself, so it is either find a master or go back,” He dared to peek up at the larger mech, just briefly.

“Ah, little one, I am not angry at you,” Burly reached out to carefully touch a single finger to a small, spindly hand. 

“I am rather disgusted at the lack of organization in your faction, but there is little I can do. As a collective my kin can only hope to entice your kin to come and to stay,” in most cases that was enough. There had been the occasional mishap, like the very well known story of Farsight’s abuse, but all in all those were rare tails. 

“I want to stay! But I am not independent enough to live by myself, and well I like what I have heard and read in the pad, sir,” Thermo looked first at their hands then made himself meet Burly’s optics. He twisted his hand to hold the finger, not tightly, but enough to show that he liked the touch.

“Slow down, little one,” Burly added a soothing croon, but did not pull his hand away from the touch. 

“I am willing to give this a chance, but take it slow, hmm? There is nothing won with rushing into this and then finding we don’t suit. If we take it slow I can even introduce you to others whom might suit you better than I,” though the notion made him want to growl. Something he took as a good omen all in all. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, sir. I don’t want to rush things. I want to be happy with somemech I can please, who I can bring happiness to,” Thermo wanted to whine again at the mentioning of others, though he could not really explain even to himself why.

“Would you mind telling me a little about yourself, sir?” They really needed to change the subject, he was getting too worked up.

“Of course not, though there is little to tell, I am a mechanical engineer, working mainly at the amusement park with maintenance and planning of new rides or improvements on existing ones. I live in a small house near the park here, occasionally I visit the other cities to help with advice on their own amusement parks. As you might know the terrain of all the cities vary a great deal,” Burly tilted his head to one side and then paused when the waiter returned with their fuel and candy.

“That sounds really interesting, sir,” Thermo smiled, no, actually grinned happily. It sounded like a simple but busy and enjoyable life.

He pulled his hand back self consciously when the waiter brought their energon, hiding it with taking a cube to sip from, actually purring at the taste.

He could not help but grin at the purr, even those pets who’d been here for a while still cherished flavored energon. Some responded to it like they were fragging interfacing! Intriguing and slightly scary… 

“It is a good life for me. I take it the blender here meets with your approval?” 

“Yes, sir. This is very good, I am enjoying it,” Thermo took another larger sip and his purring intensified a little. It was a testament to how good it was that he was giving such a noticeable response, he was rather used to the flavours now and had not had a response this strong since his first month when he was experimenting.

Burly nodded and started his own fuling, occasionally asking a question or telling something of himself. Just casual small talk, casual getting to know each other. Enjoying the company, which was easy with this little mech. A bit on the timid side, but that was seemingly a case of lack of familiarity. 

Thermo enjoyed himself, asking and answering causal questions, questions designed to get to know each other without prying too deeply. He could not fully relax though, he knew others were watching them and he really did not know Burly. But he found he really did want to get to know him.

Eventually their cubes were finished and the goodies nibbled on and it was time to say goodbye.

“Ah, I will have to go back soon,” Burly glanced at the time piece, though he could just as well have checked his internal crono. He didn’t want it to end already and that too was a good thing, he liked that! 

“Maybe you would like a repeat of this? It does not have to be at this cafe, or even at noon,” he could pretty much pull his schedule as he liked. And wooing, even careful slow wooing, was about learning and accommodating. 

“Yes, sir. I would very much like a repeat. Any place and time will suit me, I would like to see some of your favourite places though?” Thermo posed it as a question, asking if Burly agreed to that idea.

“Ah, would you like to have my comm. sir? So you can let me know where and when suits you?”

“Yes, and you can have mine, though I will ask you not to use it unless it is an emergency or in the evening. I may be doing some delicate repairs and being disturbed in that is not good,” Burly took a chip out and handed it over without misgivings. He was not worried that Thermo would use it overly much, more that he might not use it when actually needed… 

“I’ll get back to you within a day or two on another date, hmm?” he’d have to figure something out and make sure he could have a sufficient amount of time off for it. 

Mimicking Burly’s actions, Thermo also took out a chip and handed it over.

“Of course I would not, sir. I would not wish to inconvenience you in any way,” Thermo smiled a little shyly even as his spark leapt, a day or two? part of him had been expecting a longer time before another date.

“Very good, now, you go pick up your guard and go see some more of Citybase and I will take care of the bill and return to my work,” Burly smiled tapping a small chin plate with a fingertip before he left the table. 

“Yes, sir, and thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day,” Thermo stood carefully putting his clothes back on, even though it was warm in here he knew it would be cold or at least a lot cooler outside. Once done he turned to look for his guard only to find him ready and waiting for him, a smile tugging at his mouth. So he had been watching, well that was his job.


	4. Token

It had been really pleasant. Burly wasn’t precisely surprised, but yes, a little bit maybe. He had to admit, to himself and only himself, that he had wished the little one would crawl in his lap again. It had been… more than nice. He’d liked that. Of course he could engineer a situation where that would happen, but that would be wholly unfair and so he instead planned a dinner, where he would not need to worry about getting back to work. After some debate he sent a formal invitation instead of making a comm call, complete with a small gift. Why not make the courtship official? It was just barely started true, but it would give Thermo some assurance that he wasn’t just playing with him. Something the little mech seemed to need. 

Thermo had just been expecting a comm. call if Burly chose to contact him at all. But this, a formal invitation and to what he knew was one of the higher end restaurants, not the most expensive but that really did not matter. There was also the gift, just a small thing, a little ornament he could either wear or hang up in a window, but a gift this early? He had not thought Burly was that interested.

Thermo spent the entire day preparing, making sure his plating shone and was free of any scratch, mar or dull part and making sure the ornament hung properly. Even so he felt dull and underprepared when he arrived at the restaurant with his guard.

“Yes,” the waiter, and this was a proper waiter, looked at the small yellow collared Autobot real gear with some interest. Dates were always interesting, this had to be a preliminary one though, a guard and the token still dangling from the collar. 

“Hello, um, I am Thermo. I have a reservation with Burly. I hope there will be seating for my guard too?” This mech did not inspire the same respect in him that Burly and well most other former Decepticons did, so he did not feel the need to call him sir.

“Ah yes, and yes seating has been arranged for your guard too. Follow me,” another waiter took his place as he led the small mech and his towering guard to the relatively secluded table that had been ordered. 

“Here we are,” stepping aside the waiter gestured to the large mech just getting up from his chair. 

“Thermo! It is good to see you, little one,” Burly smiled and stepped around the table so he could greet his date properly. The waiter took care of the guard, seating him and giving him a menu just as he had been asked to do. 

“Hello, sir. It is good to see you too,” Thermo smiled happily, something in him easing at the way he was being greeted, was being treated.

“I must admit though, this is more than I had expected. Not that I am complaining, sir. Much the opposite.” 

“Well, I figured I might as well do it right, now that I was doing it,” Burly led his date to his chair and got him seated. 

“I took the liberty to order for us, I hope you will forgive me for it?” 

“Forgive you, sir? What is there to forgive?” Thermo was curious, wondering why Burly would be asking forgiveness for that? He let himself he led and seated, rather enjoying all the attention from the larger mech.

“Because this is, officially, our first date and I am being high handed assuming I know your preferences after just one unofficial date,” Burly laughed, chuckled really, and shook his head as he sought out his own seat again. 

“Oh, I see. But still I don’t think there is anything to forgive in this case, sir,” It also felt strange to him that the other was apologizing to him. He trusted that Burly had ordered something he would like.

“So… um, I hope I am not being too forward or anything, sir. But I would like to know what you are looking for in a pet?” and his nerves were back, but not as bad.

“I made sure to order green, blue and ultraviolet as well as plenty of candy. I think… I think you should keep off the Ultra grade though,” Burly frowned for a moment, thinking about the small frame over energized. That would never end well. 

“You are not, and it is rather simple. I want someone who is willing to obey in public, someone who will let me protect them, carry them… and pamper them in return. I will not require the same strictness in private but I would still like. Hmm, you said you knew the pad, yes? I want a very strict dominant/submissive relationship. Master/slave is what the humans call it,” shrugging slightly he hid his own nerves. Hopefully better than his date did. 

Thermo tilted his helm not quite believing what he was hearing.

“First of all, I don’t really drink high grade let alone Ultra grade, sir,” He paused for a moment trying to find the right way to word this.

“If that is truly the case, sir, then I believe you should take this,” Thermo reached up to his collar and removed the token offering it to Burly.

“I am a submissive, sir, I have no problems with being ordered around, or with being carried or anything I have read of it.”

Now that was forward, but not in a bad way. Burly only froze for a moment, then he reached out and carefully plucked the token from comparably tiny fingers. It disappeared into his subspace and he sat back, watching for a long moment. He had not expected that to happen this night, but yes he could understand it… 

And he was willing to work with it. 

“Come here,” he patted his thigh, voice soft but still carrying the steel of command. 

Thermo smiled as Burly accepted his token, it was a step further than any of the others had ever been willing to go even with knowing him for longer.

The command had him up and out of his seat before he really knew what he was doing, but he did not hesitate, walking around the table to Burly’s side. Here he paused, it was too high for him to jump up.

“Sir, do you want me to climb up or will you lift me?” He wanted to cuddle up in Burly’s lap, but did not want to presume even the small things.

"That is some of what we need to work out," Burly reached down and lifted the small mech up, "for now I'll just lift you. Now... you do not overcharge, I know your taste preferences and that you enjoy candy. What more should we cover tonight?"

Thermo purred and nuzzled in close, enjoying the warmth of the larger mech for all that it was warm enough in here.

"I guess I will still be staying at the hotel for now, sir?" Thermo posed it as a question, not that he minded staying at the hotel, at least for right now.

"And... Hmmm, you have not told me your taste preferences, sir? I know you like red..." He really did want to know, and if Burly would become his master he would have to know.

"For now, yes, token or not we have yet to really get to know each other. And I like everything but yellow, but prefer things with a spicy edge," Burly rumbled with satisfaction as the small mech made himself cozy in his lap. This was good.

"I understand, and I think it is for the best, sir. I prefer the sweeter flavours but the only ones I can't stand are Yellow and pure red, I don't mind it mixed," Thermo nodded, still purring softly.


	5. Chapter 5

"If you don't mind, sir, I would like to hear more about your work."

"I do not mind, but what precisely would you like to know? Most of my work is mathematics and theory. Not very exciting I fear," Burly chuckled to himself. Mathematics was hardly interesting to most…

"Last time I was here I visited the amusement park, I was wondering which rides you helped design, perhaps a little about how they work?" Thermo was not too sure if he would be interested in the mathematics side, but they could start with the simple parts and he would ask whichever questions came to mind.

"All of them, but not alone," Burly grinned, "I was involved from the very beginning."

"Wow. I must say I am impressed, sir. I know that some at least were inspired by human inventions, but could you tell me about the inspiration for the designs and how they were put together?" Thermo, gazed up at Burly wonder and excitement written all over his face. Some mech had treated him like a sparkling for this sort of behaviour and he really hoped that Burly would not.

"Mm, well most of the ones we have used are gravity devices. Roller coasters and the like. But since we can withstand more than humans we're taking them to the extreme," Burly answered seriously, optics a bit vacant as he recalled different designs.

"Yeah, they are a little scary at first but very much fun," One of his dates had insisted that he try the various rides, it was an attempt to get him 'out of his shell', that part had not worked well, but Thermo had enjoyed the rides.

“I am glad you like them,” Burly came back to the now and smiled down at the small mech, “I enjoy my work, and I enjoy when others like the end product,” he grinned a little at that. 

“Thank you, sir,” Thermo smiled in return, then turned his helm to watch as the waiter turned up with their fuel.

“Hmm,” Burly watched the waiter, who amiably caught on to the seating change without having to be asked to move any of the dishes he put on the table for them. Ah well, this was hardly the first time they had seen this happen.

“I am not sure how to tell you how any of the rides work without showing you, which I can arrange easily enough if you want it. The basic scientific principles say little of the actual ride, and it's dry stuff anyway.”

“Oh, I would love that, sir!” Thermo truly was excited by the idea, and not only because it would be a chance to understand something Burly enjoyed.

Leaning forwards Thermo took one of his cubes, settling back against Burly to enjoy it, making sure not to spill any.

“I can give you anything you want, you know?” Burly chuckled, in time it would become habit, hopefully, to take care of his pet in public. That at least was what he wanted… He took a cube for himself, a nice high grade he enjoyed very much, and relaxed back into the seat. 

“One thing, you are aware that now that I hold your token you can go with me anywhere without a guard, yes? But you still need one if you want to go alone, in fact I insist on it!” 

“Yes, sir. I am aware of the rules and how they change through the different stages of courtship and after the collar is accepted. I would not wish to go out alone. I am usually very careful about that,” Thermo was not quite sure how to respond to the first part though.

“You want to work in a laboratory, do you require an education first? or do you have the skills needed to apprentice immediately? I can arrange for either to begin while we are courting. Since I will not be able to take a lot of time off for this I would think giving you constructive work to do would be good, feel free to correct my assumptions if I am wrong about it,” Burly was aware that he was jumping around a little, but things had changed so fast and he needed to plan. This had to be done right, and he was already somewhat responsible for Thermo’s happiness. 

“I onlined with the skills, or at least knowledge of how to work in a lab and basic chemistry. So I think I would like an apprenticeship. I would be very grateful, sir, as it is I am at a loss for what to do with my time most days,” Thermo explained wondering what it would be like, then a thought caught him.

“I would need to have a guard with me for the first part of my apprenticeship, I, well until I can be sure to trust who I am working with,” He did not usually give out his trust as easily as he did with Burly, but there was just something about the mech that calmed him, called to him.

“Naturally, I will arrange for that too,” Burly nodded, pleased that Thermo had brought it up himself. It was so much easier when everyone understood each other. 

“It is so much easier when it is a matter of inborn abilities,” it really was! And there would be plenty of mechs happy to apprentice the mech. 

“Thank you, sir,” Thermo smiled gratefully, he was happy that Burly understood and agreed.

“Do you have an inborn ability, sir?”

“Yes, mathematics and physics, as well as the ability to navigate space, an ability I will probably never use,” Burly didn’t mind the last, one day it might be needed, if they ever chose to leave Earth behind. And if not, then so be it.

“Oh, that must be very useful for your job, sir,” Thermo was happy for Burly that he had that to rely on, it meant he would be one of the first considered for jobs requiring such if anything went wrong with his current one, as unlikely as that was.

“It is,” Burly nodded, sipping his cube thoughtfully. 

“Hm, I am a little at a loss for what to bring up right now. Still somewhat in shock, if the pleasant kind of shock,” he carefully patted the small mech’s back.

“I can forgive you that, sir,” Thermo purred, pressing into the touch.

“I will be happy just to enjoy our meal and we can talk if either of us can think of a topic.”

“That would be fair enough I believe…” Burly mumbled more than talked, fascinated with how Thermo responded to a fairly simple caress. 

Thermo enjoyed the rest of the date, they talked a little more just small stuff. He was sad when they had to leave, he truly enjoyed Burly’s company but he knew they would see each other again soon. And he did have the promise of an apprenticeship to pass his time with.

* * *

More dates followed, some more intimate and some less. Burly was pleased with how things went, including when he introduced the small mecha to his new teacher and workplace. That had been a very good day! 

And that was something he realized was important to him, seeing Thermo happy. Or in that case, radiant. Smiling as if he would never stop. 

The small mech had very little trouble adjusting to what was needed for a submissive Pet to be and do. They were still only playing at it, but Thermo took to it as if he had never been anything but someone's beloved Pet. Another burden taken off Burly’s shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

“This is my home,” Burly keyed open the door, and gently urged Thermo inside. It was a relatively modest house, but good for a small family. He could afford more, but really did not want it. He wasn’t a celebrity and really did not want to be one either, so this was perfect. Quarters for a Pet was naturally included, as it was the law that the Pet had a space all to himself to retreat to. So far they were unfurnished and bare though… 

Time went by and they fell into a pattern of dates, casual meetings and work. The last part actually had Thermo kiss Burly’s cheek plating in gratitude and thanks, even though he had not doubted that he would follow through and get him the position.

Finally though, Burly took him to his home. Thermo had been curious for some time now and was very excited to be taking this next step, even though he knew he would not be moving in yet but staying a night or two was a definite possibility.

“It looks nice, sir. Neat and tidy, tasteful,” Thermo hummed as he looked around without leaving Burly’s side, he had not yet been given permission.

“If you can get that out of my entrance hall and living room, I commend you,” Burly laughed, but he was very pleased that Thermo had good things to say. 

“And the front yard, sir,” Thermo teased lightly, though meaning what he said. He was still somewhat nervous though, this was new territory, he had never been truly alone with Burly until now. Before they had always met in public or at least semi public places. But so far the larger mech seemed the same as before, just as open and friendly, a comfortable sense of command around him.

“Come on, let’s get the tour over with,” but there was still laughter in his tone and he was not at all annoyed. Most of the house was a large living room, a hallway, the master berth room and four guest rooms. And then the empty Pet suite. 

“There’s nothing much to see in here, it's… well, it will be your space if we end up pairing,” opening the door Burly stepped aside. 

Thermo looked around at everything with curiosity, every item, even the placement of said items told a story about the mech he was considering to be his master. Everything was as he had expected though from what he already knew of Burly. Then there was the pet room.

The room was devoid of everything which could possibly give any character or personality, it was obviously not lived in, had barely been touched, likely since its construction. Tilting his helm, Thermo walked in gaze constantly moving around the room. He was not seeing it as it was now, but as he would wish it to be if it was his.

“There is a berth room in there and a private wash rack in there,” Burly pointed to the two doors, “it’s for when you visit with other pets or if you feel you need free time… Well, for anything you want to use it for really,” he shrugged, feigning a calm he wasn’t sure he felt. It was important that Thermo approved of this… 

Silently Thermo investigated both other rooms. He frowned a little at the berth that was the only item in the berth room, if it was his he would have that removed in favour of having a nice warm and comfortable nest he could curl up in. Though he did approve of the wash racks, they were simple yet had everything necessary as well as a few small luxuries that he really was not surprised to see, considering what he knew of Burly.

Thermo returned to Burly with a smile on his derma, “It is wonderful, sir. Though there is only one thing, if these rooms become mine I would prefer to have a nest instead of a berth.”

“That is no trouble to arrange,” relaxing Burly smiled back and then gestured vaguely at nothing, “I haven’t done anything with these rooms because… Well, I was not precisely looking when you dropped into my lap.”

He felt a little awkward but led the other out again, to the living room where he coaxed Thermo into his lap again and settled in to be serious for a while. He tapped the yellow leather with the same distaste as most of Citybase’s inhabitants. 

“I would like to give you a collar, Thermo, but are you, do you, feel ready for it? I want you to think about it and not just give me any old answer, hmm?” 

Thermo let Burly lead him back out and into the living room, where he very happily climbed into Burly’s lap as the larger mech had indicated wanting.

The topic however had Thermo freeze, watching and listening to Burly intently.

“I cannot say I would not like it, sir. I…” Was he ready though? His spark pulsed heavily with want, with desire and he relaxed again.

“I can say beyond any doubt that I would love to accept your collar, Master.”

Putting a single finger under the delicately pointed chin guard Burly studied the earnest face plate intendly. Suggesting this was something he had debated the sense in for a while now, honestly. Thermo just seemed to fit him perfectly, temper and needs… He was a sweet little mech, with a natural inclination to put others first. 

“Then I think we should figure out what sort of collar you want,” he moved his finger down, gently caressing over the thin yellow leather and the delicate neck joint underneath. Sure… they had not been really intimate yet, but being a pair didn’t rest on that only, not even as the biggest part, as he knew well from some of his friends and colleagues. And when it came to that, he did desire Thermo, he was just a patient mech! 

“I would like some sort of cloth, or leather, though it can have metal strands woven in, if that is what you wish, Master,” Thermo mewled, both at the feelings finally using that title, in relation to Burly produced in him, and at the gentle touch, more intimate that they had done before.

“Hmm, pet?” The smile that curled his dermas was different now, not one of amusement but rather spark deep satisfaction. 

“My pet, and yes, I think something delicate would look very good on you. I would like it to be visible and perhaps have some crystals in it to catch the light?” 

“Yes, Master. I would like that. So everyone can see I belong to you,” Thermo mewled again and squirmed a little. It was just so good to be able to call the black mech his Master even if he did not wear his collar yet.

“You like that, mm well, I do too. And you are already such a good pet when we are in public, I can hardly fault you for being eager to show everyone that it is official,” Burly mused aloud more because he was pleased and rather liked to watch Thermo squirm than because he needed to. Adorable, and rousing… but right now mostly adorable. 

“So, we shall need a collar, and we will need to shop for furniture and clothing. One set of clothing is not good enough for my pet!” 

“Thank you, Master. I do like to please you. What other sorts of clothing would you like me to have, to wear for you?” Thermo was curious, unlike humans they did not sweat so would only need to clean their clothing if it got dirty from other things. He could not help wriggling again, trying to re-find that position that was just so delightfully comfortable.

“Mostly things that keep you warm when I cannot, I have no particular desire to see you in costumes. However I do like to see you look good, and the set of clothing Amber made you is very flattering for you,” if relatively simple. There was also jewelry, and there he did have a spark of a kink… Burly liked chains, not so much to bind with, but the decorative ones that slid and dangled, enticed. 

“I would like you to wear jewelry for me, things that teases those that look at you.” 

“I do like those clothes too, Master. But yes I have never really seen the interest in costumes, had not seen the use in clothes at all until you bought me that set,” Thermo smiled, both at the memories and the moment they were having.

“Jewelry, Master? I cannot say I have thought of having any for myself… However I am sure I can wear the right pieces for you,” There was curiosity there and a spark of interest.

“Jewelry, yes, lots of dangling bits and maybe colored stones to draw attention to your chassis,” to be set off against the brightness of his well polished silver tone. Maybe a darker blue than his buttons already were… Green would be good too, to offset the blue and white. Maybe red when he wanted to be edgy. Burly rumbled at the ideas. 

Thermo tilted his helm considering how that would look.

“Yes, though either crystals, to catch the light or stones with a strong colour to them, I don’t think pale colours would work too well. I am not used to all this, Master, but I am willing to explore,” He was and not just to please his Master, he truly was curious and eager to explore these things with Burly to guide him.

“Mm yes, strong colors,” Burly muttered, distracted by his own thoughts and the gentle touches he carefully kept stroking the smaller mech’s neck joint with. Chock was catching up to him a little, still the good kind though. Thermo had literally just walked into his life and curled up there, as a permanent fixture it would seem…


	7. Chapter 7

Thermo, realised both from his Masters tone and expression that Burly was rather distracted. Not that he was not getting distracted himself with the gentle touches, caresses he was receiving.

“May I touch you, Master?” Thermo asked hands hovering over chest plates looking up, watching his Masters expression.

“Hm?” Burly blinked down at Thermo for a moment, then smiled gently, “of course you may, when we are in private you don’t have to ask permission for that. Just don’t startle me. I believe I have told you already that I will only require us to hold strictly to form outside in public.”

“Thank you, Master. You have, not quite like that but I do recall you saying something like that,” Thermo returned the smile before applying himself to mapping out his Master's chassis, he wanted to bring Burly pleasure. For all the things his Master had and said he would do for him, this was something Thermo truly wanted to give back.

“And what are you planning, hm,” it was rhetorical and Burly was plenty satisfied with leaning back into his chair and letting Thermo play. Not that he stopped touching though, he just made sure not to get in Thermo’s way and to be… careful. He was still so very aware of how small his pet was, how delicate. 

“I wish to please you, Master,” Thermo replied before he nuzzled the broad black chest plates, placing a small kiss directly over the spark. All the while his hands continued their exploration, pressing a little firmer, trying to determine what pressure Burly liked.

“Thermo,” for a moment Burly returned to seriousness, “I don’t require you to do this, you know right? I would very much like you to do it, but I don’t _require_ it of you.” 

Thermo paused, looking up again. 

“I want to do this, Master,” Feeling a little brave and simply because he wanted to, Thermo reached up and pressed a kiss to Burly’s lips.

“I want you as my Master, my lover and possibly my mate,” He murmured.

“With you everything moves fast, doesn't it?” but there was no rancor in the words and whatever sting they might have carried was killed by the smile with which they were spoken. Burly was a careful mech by nature, slow and measured. He’d thought that when he was ready that was how his courtship would be too. 

Not so it seemed, and he was not complaining in the least. 

“Have at then, and let’s see if these,” he lifted a small hand to his lips and licked a finger teasingly, “are as magic as they promise to be.” 

“Not usually, I mean I don’t really have much to… Oh.” Thermo was cut off with a gasp as one of his fingers was licked, being small meant his plating was light but he had a lot of sensors, so he was far more sensitive than the larger Real Gears.

Taking his hand back, Thermo went back to his exploring, but this time he wriggled his fingers into gaps that would be far too small for others, caressing wires and cables that would never normally be touched by any other than a medic.

“Mm,” Burly gave himself over to the novel feel of pleasure free of pain. He’d never had a lover outside the arenas, or the Decepticon’s chosen victims. Either one was fraught with as much pain as pleasure, was about getting off for one reason or another. This was… nothing but what it seemed to be. Pleasure freely given. He gave back as gently as he could. 

The caresses were slowly affecting him, and were now beginning to bring out mewls and little whines breaking up the purring he had started.

Thermo forced himself to concentrate through the pleasure though, giving back all that he was feeling. It all felt amazing, and he had to admit that Burly was right. They were going a little quicker than he would have expected but it all felt good, right, perfect even.

“Such a little treasure, and all mine,” Burly breathed the words with the same reverence he used in touching. It surprised him how affected he was, how utterly captivated. Attached and feeling… possessive, yes that he had all expected. But this was deeper, unfamiliar and addictive. This love thing, this wanting one mech because he was special above all others. He could better understand now, why many mechs actively looked and was glad that he did not have to do that. 

Thermo moaned unabashedly at those words. Yes, he ‘belonged’ to Burly and that thought alone made his spark pulse quicken.

“Yours,” Thermo agreed, “Only yours, for now and forever,” He wanted forever at least and would do his very best to give his Master all he could ever need, all he could ever wish for.

“Such promises,” Burly purred back, or rather rumbled deeply, pulling the mech a little bit closer. 

“I like the sound of them, my pet.”

Thermo could only mewl and moan at that, the closeness, warmth and charge getting to a level where he was robbed of any chance of coherent speech. It was only because of his desire to please Burly that he was still touching him, dipping into each seam he found playing with what he found in there.

All was said that should be said at this time, Burly was sure of that… No actual promises, just wishes spoken aloud. Except for the collar of course, that was a promise and one he looked forward to keeping. Right now though, yes, right now he would enjoy his pet and the efforts he put into making him feel good. Clever, brave little Thermo. 

Mm, and it was enjoyable in every conceivable way. Tiny fingers wiggling into his seams, playing with his wires and touching directly upon nodes that were virgins to such gentle handling. Indeed something he could get used to in the best of ways. And something that made his charge shoot for the stars, so to speak. Plenty enough to make him rumble so deeply that he felt his very components echo the sound. 

It was the vibrations from the deep pleased rumble that gave the final nudge to send Thermo into overload. He had not even realised he was that close. Crying out he pressed close, small tremors made his slight frame shudder. In a distant part of his processor Thermo had a moment to hope Burly went over with him.

All he could do was gather the small frame to him and enjoy. Everything about it, sounds, feelings, trembling, the weakness and the strength. Burly just smiled vacantly at nothing and stroked gently at random plating with his one free hand. Glorious… 

Thermo relaxed, purring as the afterglow lingered in his circuits. He could feel in his master's fields that he had overloaded too which only served to further relax him. All was good, was as it should be.

Eventually Burly moved them to the berth, there was no reason to send Thermo back to the hotel except for getting what few things he might have of a personal nature. And he would much rather have them recharge together…


	8. Chapter 8

This day was it, the collar was in a box in his subspace and Thermo was determinedly jogging by his side. 

It was just going to be a small party. A few friends, paired or not, and good fuel and candy. For most it would just be a good thing to remember. For him, and hopefully for Thermo too, it would be life altering. Burly wasn’t nervous about it, but he was aware what this would mean… 

Thermo was excited as he jogged along to keep up with Burly’s far longer strides. Today was the day where he would finally be rid of the Yellow collar and receive the one Burly had specially ordered for him. He had not seen it yet but already knew it would be beautiful, it would be perfect.

Things had moved fast over the last few days as everything was arranged, well Burly did the arranging he just gave his opinion when it was asked for, or he had something to add, something he quickly learned was something Burly approved of. He was now living with his Master, they had gone out shopping and now his rooms were not so bare anymore. No, now they were a comfortable and safe feeling place for him, his own space.

“Are you excited,” Burly paused outside of the restaurant, reaching down to put a hand on Thermo’s slim shoulder. It was important to him that his little pet was happy with what they had arranged, but honestly he was still nervous. Not about the collaring, but about… just about everything else. Especially if he had managed to make things into something Thermo would enjoy. 

“Yes, I am, Master,” Thermo looked up as he spoke, his emotions clear in his expression. This, what they were about to do meant more to him than he could put into words. He did not care if it was only friends or all of Citybase that witnessed, what was important was Burly, his Master. Likewise it did not matter where though he did like this restaurant.

“Good,” Burly rumbled and forcibly pushed away the last of his nerves to the back of his processor. Opening the door with one hand he gently pushed Thermo through, to walk in front of him. None of the mechs inside were strangers to his little pet anymore, and this was… one of the beginning traditions. The pet walking before the master into the ceremony. A show that the pet was willing, or even ecstatic, for receiving the symbol of their partnership. 

Thermo willingly let Burly direct him inside ahead of him, his smile still stretching his derma as he looked around at each of the mech present. For once he did not feel small or insignificant, No, he felt proud and humbled. After his first three months in Citybase he had felt that he may never find a mech he was willing to call Master, who was also willing to have him but here he was at his own collaring ceremony.

The restaurant, the Magic Plate, yes that sappy, had outdone themselves with the seating arrangements and decorations. Up to and including a small circular stage that would contain a musician later but was bare for now. Burly let Thermo look around for a little, himself nodding greetings to his friends and their pets, those that had them. Refreshments were already on the tables though the true celebratory meal wouldn’t begin until after the collaring. Waiters loitered at the entrance to the kitchen, and he could not blame them. Collaring ceremonies were still relatively rare, and many of them were done in private for many reasons. 

“Come on, my little pet, we need to actually walk there if you want your pretty collar.”

“Of course, Master,” Thermo purred, nearly twitching with his excitement, he was very eager to be rid of the yellow collar. He let Burly guide him between the tables to the stage. Here he knelt in the middle of it gazing up at Burly. This was a show of supplication and devotion, it showed that he knew his place and was willing even eager to assume it fully.

Their relationship held close to what the humans called master/slave, Burly hadn’t had to teach much about it, Thermo had thrown himself into finding information and adapting it to them. He’d always ask before doing something new, but by and large he had been made for this role. A natural submissive who enjoyed everything about not being in charge. Who found no issue in kneeling down, in asking permission… 

“I, Burly, formerly of the Decepticon faction now denounce the last ties I may have had to said faction. I bind myself to the mech before me, who has willingly put his happiness in my hands,” there were no set words, no ritual to follow. Most mechs did denounce the Decepticons verbally when doing this and Burly was no different. He too knelt down, but that was simply to be able to safely reach and undo the yellow leather and put it aside. Bringing out the token from his subspace he laid it with the collar and then, heaving a huff of satisfaction, he brought out the simple smooth box. 

“I offer you protection, I offer you shelter… and I offer you my spark,” his hands actually shook a little when he opened the box for Thermo to take the collar or reject it. His pet had to take it himself, and then offer it so he could put it around his neck. 

“I, Thermo, formerly of the Autobot faction, gladly shed my last ties, to bind myself to this mech above and before me. I willingly offer all I am and have already received far more than I had ever had any right to hope for back,” Thermo took the collar, looking at it in the light before offering it, held across his open palms, to Burly so he could put it on him.

“I offer my devotion, I offer my love and I offer my spark.”

Burly took the collar and bent down further to put it around Thermo’s neck joint. He felt utterly calm and confident, now that the words, vows, had been given and received there was nothing more to feel nervous about. Rather he felt good, strong… 

“This is a symbol of the union, a thing for others to recognize,” the lock clicked into place and he rose, lifting Thermo into his arms as he did so. 

Thermo let his hands fall to his sides as Burly took the collar to fasten it around his neck. The little click of the lock was like a promise being sealed. Purring Thermo let Bruly lift him, cuddle him close to his chest. Snuggling close he looked out at those watching, feeling completely safe and secure right where he was.

A giddy feeling rose up and it was all Burly could do to walk off the small stage and settle in his seat in a dignified manner. There was a pile of cushions to the side of the chair but he didn’t really intend to put Thermo down, not tonight. 

The musician, a small mobile phone wearing a collar, took the stage and started playing softly. Waiters appeared with trays of high grade, ultra grade and candy. The normal grade stayed on the tables as Burly had dictated. It was the perfect atmosphere to relax in. 

Their friends came over to chat for a while and leave small gifts on their table. It was… perfect.

Thermo doubted that he had ever felt this happy in his entire existence. He spent the rest of the evening curled up in his Master's lap, nibbling on the candy and sipping at mid-grade. He smiled at their guests, answering questions, and making comments where appropriate but otherwise remained quiet, simply watching from the safety of his Master’s lap.

“Hmm, still think it is worth it?” Burly rumbled low, a satisfied smile clinging to the corners of his derma. It was late, mechs were halfway on their way home, lingering or loitering in groups… A couple of, well, couples were lingering in the corners, giggles and murmurs and sometimes other sounds escaping from there. He still thought it was the most perfect evening ever. 

“Yes, Master. I do.” Thermo purred, content and safe in his Master’s arms. He was wearing one of the gifts, a chain with crystals hanging from it, the rest in his and Burly’s subspace pockets. He was happy to see their guests enjoying themselves and amusing how the staff acted too. It was apparent that they did not host a lot of collaring ceremonies, even though this evening had been perfect right from the beginning.

“Ready to take it home?” not that he wanted it to end, but he wanted to take Thermo to berth. Burly could admit that he wanted something a little more… intimate than this was. Closeness, warmth, pleasure. 

“Yes, Master. I see little reason for us to linger any longer. Neither are we expected to,” No, usually the new pair were amongst the first to leave once things started to wind down, and others did not expect to see much of them the next orn.

"Linger is it?" A low rumbling laughter followed the rhetorical question. Burly rose and slowly made his way out Thermo tugged against his chest plates with a one armed hold. Not that anyone tried to stop them.

Thermo also laughed, a much lighter and clearer sound than Burly’s. Purring he held on, not that he was afraid that his Master would drop him. He smiled at those they passed, for the most part ignoring their insinuations, they were correct but he was not going to broadcast that fact. 

Outside the air was clear and cool, the dim night lighting stealing little of the stars that could be seen above. A river of them between the canyon walls.

Burly took it as a good omen and left it at that as he left the restaurant behind and hurried home.

"Are you sure you don't want to visit another store first?" Not that Burly minded it if Thermo preferred Amber, he just wanted to be sure that his pet really had all he wanted.

“I remember their range, Master. There was some materials I wanted to try. Also I know that shop, so I will feel safer for the time I have to be away from your side for the fitting,” Thermo explained, he did not like being away from Burly around strange mech, even if his Master was close.

“Very well,” those were acceptable, and flattering, reasons. Still, Burly felt… hm, unsure if Thermo was limiting himself without reason. 

Amber looked up, and nearly did a double take. However that would hardly be professional, so instead he vented unsteadily and waved at one of his assistants. 

“Seat them, and tell them I shall be right with them,” he pointed Steel at the pair and turned tail to get into the back room. Thank god there were plenty of reasons for his going in there!

“One other reason, this place is special to me for being the place you took me the fateful day we first met. The clothes you bought me have served me well,” Thermo murmured for his Master’s audios only. This shop was more special, in his opinion, than that cafe. He smiled as he recognised the worker who was approaching them.

“Hello and welcome, if you will take a seat over here?” Steel gestured animatedly as was his nature, “Amber will be right out.”

“Thank you,” Burly nodded and took Thermo with him to the seating arrangement. 

“I am not trying to push you, I just want you to feel you get everything I promised you,” Burly huffed quietly and rubbed the plating between Thermo’s shoulders gently. 

“We can go and look at the other shops later,” He had just wanted to visit here again. Thermo nodded to the mech and let Burly take him over to the seating. He relaxed into the petting purring softly as he did when he got relaxed enough.

“Hmm,” Burly left it at that, figuring that beating a dead horse, as the humans weirdly enough put it, would lead to nothing. 

Amber had to spend a good ten minutes fussing with minor things in the storeroom before he got himself together. He liked seeing couples, but he did not get how anyone could manage to get together so fast… To him it seemed, too fast, too unplanned. 

“Hello, welcome back, what can I do for you this time?” he smiled, “and may I congratulate you both on the pairing?” 

“Hello, sir,” Thermo smiled a little tentatively, “We are looking for some more warm clothes for me in different styles and colours.”

He knew that Burly would make him say it as an exercise to improve his confidence, while still remaining polite and remembering his place. A tricky exercise.

“Thank you, Amber,” Burly smiled, a little more freely than normal. He was so proud of his pet! So proud… 

“I see, do you have any styles you would like to explore?” Amber waved at Steel again, who immediately scrambled over with one of the small hologram projectors they used for style fittings. 

“Master, do you have any you would like to see me wear? I must admit I do not know much of this,” He really did not, human fashion had always seemed so strange and even boring to him and, well he did not know much about clothing at all.

"Something that hugs his frame, Amber, but most importantly it must be able to keep him warm when I can't," Burly spoke directly to the designer even though he was also answering Thermo.

"Ah, perhaps something with fur, and wrap around fabric?" Amber looked from one to the other while Steel brought up the appropriate holo.

Thermo listened to the ideas that were being thrown back and forth, adding his own input when an idea struck him. With Burly’s approval, he picked out a few he would like to have, it really was quite interesting and exciting. He had not been able to understand how clothing could be sexy or flattering or appealing on a frame before, had always thought it would hide rather than enhance, but as the discussions progressed and the holo images were tweaked and perfected, Thermo had to admit he had been wrong about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thermo - shiny metal silver and white with blue buttons and glass display screen
> 
> Burly - Glossy black, space heater, big and strong, publicly dominant, dominance/obedience kink


End file.
